Talos
Talos is an enemy in the Castlevania series. He is a gigantic armor that fights with his very long arms. He first appeared as a miniboss in Castlevania: Bloodlines and later as a boss in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, where he stood even high above other giant armors. Origins In Greek mythology, Talos was a gigantic man of bronze made by Hephaestus, who protected the island of Crete from intruders. His only weakness was that he had a single vein in his body, running from head to ankle, and at the ankle it was plugged only by a single nail. When Jason and the Argonauts had to face Talos, Medea hypnotized him into removing his own nail, causing the bronze giant to bleed to death. Thematically, Talos is an invincible warrior whose only weakness is in his ankle, similar to Achilles and his heel, although in this case it may simply be a matter of practicality, as Talos was so huge that a human being could not reach above his ankle. Appearances ''Castlevania: Bloodlines Talos is a palette swap of the Heavy Armor and Great Axe Armor (the largest armors in the game). Rather than begin armed with a morning star or a great axe, his only weapons are his arms, which he punches forward and down. His special move is an even longer punch performed with retractile chain extensions hidden inside his arm. This version of Talos is agile and able to jump across the screen. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Talos first appears at the beginning of the game, at the Entrance, actually being the very first enemy Juste comes across in his entire journey. At first, he is encountered in the form of a seemingly harmless pile of rubble, but once Juste has made it across to the other side, Talos will take his real form: a gigantic knight in heavy armor, and start chasing after him (in a similar manner to the Behemoth from ''Rondo of Blood). His armor is incredibly tough, rendering him completely impervious to harm. Once Juste has crossed and lifted the castle's drawbridge, Talos will accidentally fall down the open chasm and apparently die in a fiery explosion. He returns later in the game, in the Luminous Cavern (Castle A), where he had been dwelling all this time after falling down the bridge. Before the fight, and in an uncommon example of in-fighting, Talos kills an appropriately named "Revenge Armor" before going after Juste. He fights in a similar way as other gigantic enemies from the series (such as Galamoth or the Big Golem), by slowly advancing and occasionally sweeping his massive arms, or by switching his fist with a sword to attack Juste. This time, however, his armor is severely damaged (presumably from the previous fall) and has a broken spot on his left ankle (in reference to the original Greek myth), thus allowing Juste to damage and ultimately destroy him for good. The Skull Key can then be obtained inside one of the rooms beyond Talos's (although the Griffin's Wing is required in order to reach it). Gallery Harmonyofdissonance2.gif|'Talos' from Harmony of Dissonance HoD 086.png|'Taloss enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance Videos References Category:Armored Bosses Category:Greek Monsters Category:Bloodlines Bosses Category:Harmony of Dissonance Bosses